


Rescue Mission

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, the team-up I want most in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Caitlin learns that Amunet Black has taken Cisco captive, and goes to confront her former boss.Well, it's about time she got here. Cisco was starting to get a little bored.





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: "Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”
> 
> Also, much love to @hedgiwithapen for her whump inspiration (whumpspiration?) I hope this works for you.

When Caitlin stepped into the warehouse, Cisco sat up straight. All right. He’d been getting bored just sitting here tied to a chair, getting taunted by a supervillain.

“Caity!” Amunet Black sang out, prancing forward. “So kind of you to join us.”

Caitlin cut her a nasty look and called out, “Cisco, are you okay?”

His wrists were raw from twisting against the rope that held them to the arms of the chair. His stomach cramped with hunger and greasy sweat trickled down in his spine. But Cisco had been in tighter spots before, and he hadn’t had Caitlin there, so already he was doing pretty good.

“Caitlin,” he pleaded dramatically. “Please, don’t do this. I’m just a regular guy, okay? I’m not worth - ”

The flicker in her eyes told him she’d heard his message, loud and clear. “Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”

“ _We_ , is it? Uh-uh,” Black sang softly, ticking her finger back and forth like a scolding metronome. “You’re incorrect, Caity. You’re not going home, and he’s not going home. There’s no _we_ who are going home. If there’s a _we_ , it’s going to be, we’re about to suffer horribly and if we’re lucky, we’ll die before next week.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Caitlin said tremulously.

“And here I thought doctors were supposed to be smart.” She strutted around to stand at Cisco’s side and he thought, _Ugh, lady, get in front of me, turn your back on me -_

“I told you I’d ruin something of yours, Caity,” she cooed, running her nails over Cisco’s scalp, leaving it stinging in her wake. “This one’s yours, isn’t he? Such hair! I see why you keep him.”

“Hey, lady, the fourteenth amendment is a thing,” he snarked. “Nobody gets to keep people, anymore. FYI.”

She slapped him so hard his ears rang. “And that exquisite wit! He’s been entertaining me all night long.”

On second thought, pretty good might be overstating it. Mildly okay, maybe. Not too terrible.

“Yes, I see the bruises,” Caitlin said. Her mouth trembled. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Who’s going to make me pay, Caity-Cait? No toy magnets here,” she caroled, slinking forward.

_Yes,_ Cisco thought, _over to the left, just a smidge -_

“I know you want Killer Frost back,” Caitlin said. “But she’s not interested. All you’ve got is me.”

With a grunt that he had to bottle up in his throat, Cisco twisted his right hand all the way around, palm out, aimed at Black’s back.

Caitlin saw it. Their eyes met. “Actually,” she said. “Maybe you will get Killer Frost today.”

With everything he had, Cisco threw a boom. It hit Black mid-back, knocking her face-first on the concrete floor.

Newton’s third law being as much a thing as the fourteenth amendment - arguably more - it sent Cisco flying too. He let out a grunt of pain as he landed on his back, still tied to the chair, as helpless as an overturned tortoise.

But that was okay, because at the same moment, Killer Frost swept her arm around, spraying icy shards at the henchmen that stood around them. They reeled back with cries of pain and shock.

White hair flying like a banner, Frost leapt over Black’s body, an ice knife already growing in her hand. Cold washed over Cisco’s hands and feet as it sliced his ropes, and Frost’s palm was chilly against his as she pulled him to his feet.

He looked into her glowing white eyes and grinned. She grinned back.

“And guess what,” he said, both of them turning to face Black and her henchmen, picking themselves up off the floor. “You get Vibe into the bargain.”

Black’s mouth fell open. He’d been right. She’d had no idea that the dorky dude in the PAWS t-shirt, hanging out on Caitlin’s couch while she went to pick up the Chinese food for their takeout and movie night, was a superhero in his own right.

“Two heroes, no waiting,” Killer Frost drawled, and then they took Amunet Black and all her henchmen apart.

* * *

The lights on the top of the cop cars turned the warehouse district into a dance club, without the EDM. Cisco leaned up against the wall, watching as Black was wrestled into a high-security transport, still screaming incoherently.

“You told them about the magnets?” he asked Frost.

“Mhm,” she said. “Fully lined, and the cell she’s going to doesn’t have an ounce of metal in it.”

“Like Magneto’s cell in the X-Men movies,” he said dreamily, and she laughed.

“By the way,” he said. “Two heroes, no waiting? You’ve been watching Buffy!”

“The whole series twice, over the summer, and then I just re-started it. I felt the need of some inspiration in the field of ass-kicking.”

“ _Ass_ -kicking, even,” he said. “You have changed.”

She blinked her eyes brown, and the white slid out of her hair with one long exhale. “Not too much, I hope.”

He smiled at her. “Not too much,” he said. “You’re still Caitlin. Even with ass-kicking.”

“You know, it’s a really good thing you talked me into all those experiments combining our powers,” she said. “We wiped the floor with them together.”

“I’m not surprised.” He put his arm around her shoulders. “We’ve always made a good team.”

FINIS


End file.
